


Father and son

by Anxious_Procrastinating



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Procrastinating/pseuds/Anxious_Procrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is one a good father when they bring their own son to commit suicide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father and son

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I feel mean, like really really wicked. I hope you enjoy!;)
> 
> (Posted on FF.net on 20/03/2016)

A little boy was curled in his bed. Small, muffled sobs came from the shivering mass under the sheets and the pillow was getting soaked with tears.

_"I can't be what you want me to be, I'm sorry Dad"_

Laxus Dreyar was 9 years old, but he wasn't like the other children of his age. Children play together, laugh together, cheerfully and happily. But Laxus was neither cheerful, nor happy. Nor he played or laughed together with the other children. He was alone in the world, sad and oppressed. The main cause of his gloomy mood was his father.

A good father should always be there for his son, support him, help him through his hardships, raise him to become a man. Ivan had his own conception of paternity. He was mostly absent in his son's life. Laxus often had to ask for his grandfather's help to even have the money for something to eat. He felt extremely lonely when his father was away and he was forbidden to even go to the guild to see Makarov.

Then you know how kids are, afraid of the monsters under the bed or in the closet, scared during thunderstorms, frightened by their own nightmares. Being a child Laxus obviously had his moments of fear, but no consolation ever came from his father, who always sent him away with shouts and contemptous glares.

The monsters and the nightmares had taken Ivan's appearance by now. Funny how the one who was supposed to protect him and calm him down had become the main source of his malaise.

A little kid should have no concerns, but Ivan always tormented Laxus with his obsessions: strength, power, respect, honor. He had the responsibility of not being a shame for his family, he was the grandson of a master of a guild and the son of a soon-to-be one. He had to be strong and feared for his family, make it be respected, gain power through force.

Laxus felt terribly bad. He thought that his father's idea was good. He, too, cared about his family, he wanted it to be prestigious, respected, powerful, so that no one would dare badmouth it. Everyone would know better. But he couldn't live up to his father's expectations. He was sickly and his body was weak. He daily underwent exhausting and backbreaking physical trainings, he improved his magic, but he was never good enough. His father hit him because he was bringing shame to the family, he despised him. He got bullied at home and in the streets. And it angered Ivan even more because he couldn't make other people respect him. So, instead of curing his wounds, he hit him further.

Years kept passing, hellish day after hellish day, until after three months of absence Ivan came back with the solution to his son's problems: the lightning dragon lacrima.

Soon after Ivan got exiled because Makarov had discovered what he'd done to Laxus.

The now 15-year-old kid felt awful, because when he'd received the news, it was as if an enormous weight had been lifted off his chest. But at the same time he'd been deprived of the one man who had pushed him to always try to improve himself, who had led him to become what he was.

In his whole life he'd isolated himself in a fantasy where he had no responsibilities, where he was everything that his father wanted, where he had loyal friends and where everyone was good to him just like his grandfather was. After Ivan's departure he could have gained all that, he had the power, no one oppressed him anymore, no more bullies could hurt him, he lived with his grandfather, other kids were in the guild and the Raijinshuu was founded. His life was perfect.

But sometimes genetics is just a bastard and he started to become like his father. All of his teachings, words and values had started to sink in. He had changed, now it was too late to be happy with what he had.

Everything led him to desire more power for himself, despise the weak and demand respect for his own family: Fairy Tail. When anyone made fun of it, he got furious. When Phantom Lord had destroyed it, he got even angrier. When that simian bastard had dared insult it in front of him, it was too much. He had become stronger, capable of meeting his father's expectations. Now Fairy Tail had to do the same with a little help of his.

He lost. He wasn't mad anymore, not at Fairy Tail at least. He talked to his grandfather. He'd told him to ease the tension, that _what mattered to him the most was not for him to be intelligent or strong, but for him to be happy._ Laxus changed again during his exile, he became a better person, he followed his grandfather's advice, he grew up. After 7 years he was readmitted in the guild and struggled everyday to be worthy of that wonderful gift.

He fought against his father during the Grand Magic Games. He'd imagined there was something shady behind Raven Tail's participation, but he had no idea that it could be something as big as one of Fairy Tail's biggest secrets. Taking down his whole team had been child's play, defeating him was too. Not just in terms of strength, one would think that he felt guilty for hitting his own father, but after all the bad words and their past and his growth he had no second thoughts about crashing him for his true family.

He should have expected it when his father decided to have his revenge.

It happened after the war against the Alvarez Empire. Laxus came back home late that night. Strangely enough, he was alone, the Raijinshuu had left the guild way earlier than him. When he entered his apartment he noticed a glowing orb on the little table in front of the couch. Wondering what it was, he took it in his hands and, inspecting it, he understood that it was a video lacrima. He pressed play and the sight that welcomed him made him shake in anger.

Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow, in nothing other than their underwear, were chained to the back wall of a cage, with arms and legs wide open. They were thrashing against their bindings, but to no avail. The camera then moved on his father.

"Hi, Laxus-chan! I need a favor from you, so would you mind coming to Raven Tail?" he smiled wickedly. "But be careful before you come here: when you took this lacrima in your hands it magically connected to you. Through this link we can detect your position in the continent. If I see you going to the guild to ask for help from your precious friends, I can't guarantee for the life of your groupies"

The camera moved on them again. This time they were screaming so that he could hear them. They were telling him not to go.

Laxus was seething.

He immediately stormed out of the window in his lightning form, heading to his father's guild. With his superhuman speed it was just a matter of minutes before he landed in the room where Freed and the other's were, destroying the roof in the process.

Just as he touched the floor, he felt his magic being drained and his energies leave his body. He couldn't use his powers either.

"Laxus!" screamed his three bodyguards.

"Go away!"

"It's a trap!"

Laxus walked towards his father in a menacing way, but immediately fell on his knees because of the drop in his energy level.

"Laxus! Tired already?"

The Lightning Dragon slayer only glared at him. He perfectly knew that his weakening was his father's doing.

"Long time no see, huh? How are you doing my son?"

"I'm not here for chitchat, just let my friends go before I kill you with my bare hands"

"Oh, you're in the mood for threats. I see. Well, I wouldn't have wanted to do that, but I guess that's the only way to make you understand what respect for one's father is. Razor!"

One of Ivan's minions stepped forward.

"You see Laxus, I am the one in charge here. And I demand respect and loyalty from everyone. Including you. When this simple rule isn't followed there are consequences. Now I'm gonna show you what happens if you dare disobey me or don't shut that sassy mouth of yours". He then adressed himself to his underling. "Go on Razor"

The man walked towards the cage where his friends were.

Laxus started to fear what was happening and tried to get up to prevent the man from doing something, but, taking advantage of his son's magic drain, Ivan forced him on the ground and pulled his hair so that he had to see what was going on. Laxus tried to break free from his father's grip but his strength wasn't enough.

His Raijinshuu looked at him not showing a single emotion. Laxus could hear their hearts racing and their shaky breaths though. He could smell their fear. They were pretending not to be angry or scared, so that he wouldn't feel guilty.

_"Oh guys…"_

"So, Laxus. You get to choose: the girl here is really a hot piece of ass, shall we take advantage of the fact we have her here, naked, with her legs spread open?"

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER!"

Evergreen took to shaking violently, she couldn't help it, but she was expressionless. Ivan seemed to ignore him."Or maybe should we rip that weirdo's tongue away? That mark is bothering me"

"Stop threatening my friends" he hissed.

Bickslow was able to control his body more. As Evergreen's, his face didn't give away anything.

"I thought you liked threats?" Ivan mocked.

Freed, not wanting his friends to take any pain, and feeling partly responsible for their situation since it was him who founded their team, brought the attention on him.

"I am the captain of the Raijinshuu, if anything should happen to us, I am the one who shall take the blow and save the others" his voice trembled a bit, but he'd never been that resolute.

"Freed!" exclaimed Evergreen hysterically.

"Shut up man!" Bickslow shouted,

"Nothing is going to happen to any of you! I'm the one who dragged you guys into this situation! I'm responsible for you!" Laxus kept squirming in his father's grip but he was still trapped.

"I don't think you're in a position to decide anything, ain't you?" his father said. "You should have thought before about your responsibilities, now they're going to suffer the consequences of your recklessness" he laughed maniacally. "Razor, go ahead, kill greenie"

The world stopped for a second.

_"Kill?"_

"NOOOOOO!" Laxus screamed on top of his lungs.

Evergreen cried and Bickslow thrashed against his restraints as if he could save his friend.

Freed was calm as the blade cut through the pale flesh of his chest and was twisted inside him.

Tears ran down Laxus's cheeks as he helplessly watched in horror his best friend being stabbed and his other two teammates crying and screaming for their loss.

As the knife was painfully extracted he remained stoic. But the tension in his muscles was visible, as well as the droplets of sweat on his skin and the fact that he was biting his lip not to scream in agony. Blood copiously dripped from the gush on his chest and he couldn't suppress a cough. He spat blood and frowned, as if reprimanding himself for allowing Laxus to see him suffer.

"I'm...fine.." he whispered and smiled, but his teeth were coated in crimson blood.

"HAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" Ivan finally released Laxus who felt as if he had been the one being stabbed in the heart.

"Don't you worry idiots! Razor hit him so that he wouldn't die right away. There is a slim chance for him to survive, but you must hurry and give me what I want, Laxus"

Laxus slowly turned towards his father, still shaking in shock.

_"Freed might have been dead"_

His voice was low as he spoke: "What do you want?"

"The lighting lacrima I gave you when you were a kid. I want it back. Extracting it could kill you, but do you have any idea of how much money I could earn by selling it?"

Laxus thought about what his father had said. He might die. And if he survived, his life would change forever. He had gained everything he had thanks to that lacrima. Power, friendship, the loyalty and the respect of the Raijinshuu itself. Was he ready to give all that up?

"I'll do everything you want, you can do me everything you want. But for the love of god, don't touch them. The weight of my life alone doesn't even compare to theirs" his voice was broken as he spoke, but he truly had never meant anything as he meant that. There were no indecisions when it came to the Raijinshuu.

"Laxus! NO!"

His teammates were still willing to sacrifice themselves for him. He ignored them for their own sake.

"I see that the old obedient Laxus is back. It's nice to see my pet again" Ivan gave him a saccharine smile.

"Let them go now, please" Laxus was begging on his knees.

It was painful for Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow to see him like that.

"Not yet. First you give me what I want and then they're free. It's a promise. I'm a man of my word, you know?"

Laxus didn't trust his father at all, but the situation was desperate, so he couldn't do anything other than to agree to his conditions.

Two other minions of his father's took him by his arms and dragged him on a metallic table.

"Don't worry Laxus, this time it won't be as crude as the first one, I hired a doctor, I certainly couldn't risk that the lacrima got damaged…"

He didn't even bother to think that his concern was for the lacrima and not for his own son.

"But this doens't mean that you'll be anestethized, I'm still mad at you, so I'll cast this spell on you, It will prevent you from passing out" he seeped badness.

_"Not crude at all…"_

Laxus got tied to the bed, so that he wouldn't move. He wouldn't have done it anyway, even if he was scared. His best friends' lives were at stake. The bright lights reminded him of the first time he'd undergone that kind of surgery. It was not a pleasant flashback.

It was painful. The scalpel, the hot blood running on his face, the drill, the broken bones, the immediate sense of extreme weakness that pervaded him as the lacrima was extracted. The pain was blinding and his the screams coming from the Raijinshuu who had been forced to watch were deafening. He vaguely heard his father squealing in joy as he received the lacrima in his hands. All the rest was a confused mass of sounds, lights and shadows.

Ivan was tempted to leave him like that, but then, since he felt magnanimous, he listened to the Raijinshuu and told the doctor to close him. His skull was brought to his previous position, his skin got sewn and his head wrapped in bandages. He lay there feeling exhausted, in pain, powerless. He didn't even have the strength to breathe.

He saw the confused outline of his father's figure. He was observing him. Laxus tried to speak. He could barely move his mouth and articulate words since he had no strength and his jaw was blocked by the bandages and hurt. His voice, then, wouldn't come out. Out of breath, he managed to produce the most feeble whisper in history: "N..ow..f-f...ree...th-them...an..d..s-save...Fr..eed"

Ivan's chuckles turned into a malefic laughter. "You'll live Laxus, but your precious friends won't. That's what you get for defying your father".

"N-No…You...promised, I...g-ga...ve you...wha...t...y-you...w-wan..t..ed!" his voice was still extremely low, but his father could hear how laden with despair it was. Nonetheless, he wasn't touched in the least bit.

"I lied"

Laxus burst into tears, anguished, desperate, and tried to free himself, but he was too weak and the restraints kept him in place. Silent sobs wrecked his body.

"Now look as we slaughter them" his father said wickedly.

He cried uncontrollably as he helplessly watched his best friends being brutally tortured for hours. Laxus's heart broke tiny bit by tiny bit at every blow they received. It shattered as he saw them still smiling, ready to give up their lives for him, when Ivan landed the fatal blow on each of them by slithing their throats and they suffocated as blood spilled from the gushes on their necks and sprayed on his face.

He cried and whined like a child, he choked, he started to slam his still extremely delicate head against the metallic table to kill himself. He wanted to die. He wondered if his father enjoyed seeing him like that, if he was satisfied that, because of him, he had lost everything he had.

Ivan stopped him. His nails dugging into his skin were like daggers. "I said that you would live. Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

Laxus was still hiccupping but remained still. He didn't want other people to get hurt because of him.

"Good boy, now you know what your place is. I have a task for you, which you'll have to complete as soon as you get back on your feet"

"Wh..at..is...it?"

" _Annihilate_ Fairy Tail"

Laxus's blood froze in his veins.

"Y-Yes, Fa...ther"

If normally it would have taken him mere days to heal from such injuries, without the lacrima it took him two months. Ivan's impatience became everyday bigger and Laxus's full recovery was delayed by his furious beatings. It was hell again. Laxus was like a zombie. He felt no emotions at all, the void left by his Raijinshuu's death too big to be ever filled again. Everything that had made them love him was gone too. His powers, his personality. Now he was a mere puppet in his father's hands.

The day of his attack had arrived. He was supposed to make himself blow up in the guild hall and kill everyone with him.

Without his lighning body it took him hours to get back to Magnolia, but eventually, he arrived in front of Fairy Tail. He pushed the doors open and he saw them. His guildmates, his family. He found out that they'd been desperately searching for him. All humanity he had lost during his period of captivity came back to him in a rush. He felt tears running down his face and he found himself telling everything that had happened and asking for their help.

That day Raven Tail was pulverized.

A few days later the Raijinshuu's funerals were held. Laxus remained in front of the three tombstones, in a daze, for hours, even after everyone else had left.

He tried to live without them, he really did. But life wasn't the same with them dead. Hell, he wasn't the same anymore. A month had passed when he committed suicide.

He hung himself. He had to suffocate just like they did.

As life left him he remembered his father calling him traitor the day his guild had been taken down.

Laxus knew that he wouldn't go to heaven once he was dead. He would never see his best friends again. But at least in hell he could enjoy seeing his father getting what he deserved for making him and his friends suffer.

_"See you soon, monster"_


End file.
